The Underground Club Penguin Wiki
The Unnderground Clubb Phenguin Weekee (often shortened to Unn Clubb Phenguin Weekee) is a giant white wall in trapdoor under the Clubb Phengin Weekee, hence the name. People go there and edit it, and make fun of the real Club Penguin. It is full of lies and lulz. Background It was built by Mrperson77 in October 2008, but nobody cared about it because it made fun of their beloved Club Penguin. However, Dancing Penguin and King Triskelle came because they wanted laughter. And they got it. The Unnderground Clubb Phenguin Weekee was visited by TurtleShroom. He first liked it, but the editors began to write... stuff. He didn't like what they wrote. In fact, he downright hated it. So using his uber-super powers, he made it illegal for the Unnderground Clubb Phenguin Weekee to be mentioned within a 10 foot clearing of the Clubb Phenguin Weekee, along with the help of Ninjinian, Speeddasher, Kwiksilver, Hat Pop and others. However many penguins can still go there. Besides the fact that it has many things that users find disgusting, the Unn Clubb Phenguin Weekee is edited by many villains, like Mectrixctic, Leekduck, and Bugzy. However, good guys, like Yorkay Porkay and Wompus78 write there frequently. Weekee Rooms This is very similar to the rooms of the Clubb Phenguin Weekee Lobbay- the Lobbay is the first room anyone sees when entering the Weekee. In the very center is an immense fountain of poisoned water, which is where major (fake) events going on in CP are written. Nearby are various pillars, the largest of which has a stone replica of a very lulzy article on the Weekee. To the far left of the fountain is a section where users write their announcements, and where funny quotes from the Weekee are written. Cattuhgoariiz Cattuhgoariiz are narrow hallways adorned with text and Leenkz, used to sort whiteboards by category (hence the name). Most every mainspace article can be found by walking through these corridors without the assistence of Leenkz. TEH UPLOAD R00M- this restricted area is only available to Registered Users and above. Upon entering the Weekee, Registered Users are given a special remote control which acts as a Leenk to teleport to the room. There, scanners can be utilized for users to add images that even Stowaways can put onto the whiteboards. Wreadierecks sometimes, a main space article is so remote or far away that it is inaccessible via waddling in the Corridors, only reachable by Leenkz. By law, Usapajes, Videos, Images, and Archives must be Enclosures. Anything else can be accessed by corridor if used frequently or if it is popular. Weekee Features Leenkz Leenkz resemble large, blue rectangular metal boxes covered with shutters. The name of the Leenk's destination (eg. Vampuffle) is printed across the top of the box. When touched, the shutters will open, revealing a green portal. Leenkz are used to access areas of the Weekee quickly. To create a Leenk, write the phrase with the BLUE marker. Rydleenks- these are like leeniks but are red. They have no information, but if you write some, it will become blue. Usapajes Some Leenkz lead off to UsaPajers, which, at their most basic, are a blank stretch of land and four walls surrounding it. All users, even stowaways, are given a parcel of land to be their Usapajer. All of the belongings of the Weekee's contributors are in their respective Usapaje. A contributor can fashion his or her UsaPaje to suit them. Expert architects can expand these humble rooms into collosal mansions, but anyone can make their room larger and more ornate simply by writing about themselves and adding Templatez and images. Many prefer to put their Suppajes inside buildings instead of being personal Leenkz. The walls of a Usapaje have been vandalized a few times. Prawjecks- Prawjecks are sacred policies, propositions, and anything of any importance to the Weekee. Anyone can create these. These boards are made of solid silver instead of whiteboard, to indicate their importance. When Protected (see below), the walls of a Project turn to gold. To write a Project, make w Leenk with "Project:" in front of it. Templatez- (one templatez many templatez) are generated out of special copy machines placed around the Weekee. To add a template, write special wikicodes on the whiteboard with the ORANGE marker, then circle them, again with the orange marker. Trivia *Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny both agree that this place is terrible. (Finally, they agreed on SOMETHING!) *King Triskelle and Metalmanager have wrote on the wall, but they quit. Triskelle came back recently and made an article making fun of himself. *Ben tried to vandalize the weekee, but that was EPIC FAIL! Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall